Haute Camp-ture
"Haute Camp-ture" is the twenty-second episode of the first season of Total Drama. The final five are not doing any challenges today, instead of focusing on the final five, it focuses on the eliminated campers are relaxing in Playa Des Losers. After learning their thoughs about the final five, Chris reveals a shocking twist in which they have to vote off the next camper. Thanks to Katie and Sadie, Leshawna is accidently eliminated. Plot Rather than focusing on the final five of Total Drama Island, Chris decides to give them the day off and instead have the episode center around all of the eliminated campers in the season thus far. They are shown to be relaxing at a luxurious resort for time off from the stressful game. The previously eliminated campers reveal their thoughts on who deserves to win the prize money. Noah, Katie, and Sadie talk about the show by the snack bar in the center of the pool, while Izzy entertains herself by swimming around them. Geoff and Bridgette make out in the hot tub, while Ezekiel tries to get closer to Bridgette, but to no avail. Meanwhile, Courtney hunts down Harold with a lamppost, since she found out he is responsible for rigging the votes against her. The memories continue with Lindsay bad-mouthing Heather and Trent saying he never wants to meet anyone like her again. Noah complains about being the third person voted off, while Katie and Sadie are talking about their first fight. Courtney continues her rant about how she's going to sue the show for not rectifying her unfair elimination and that the rest of the campers are witnesses, but no one else cares. Lindsay even points out that Courtney probably would've been voted off eventually, because none of the other campers like her that much, something which genuinely surprises Courtney. At the food table, Eva says that her experience on the show sucked, but her anger management issues have improved a bit. However, she doesn't hesitate to slap Lindsay in the face with a steak when she asks if she's Tyler, despite just hanging out with him earlier. Noah says that the show was entirely uneventful for him, but Izzy points out that he kissed a guy. They get into a "did-didn't" argument until Trent breaks the tie and says that Noah 'totally did'. A flashback clip then appears where Noah kisses Cody's ear during the Awake-A-Thon challenge, to which Noah responds with "I have no comment." Lindsay then comes by and tells everyone that there is a picture of her in "Star Stalker" magazine, to which Noah replies, "It's all going downhill from here, honey." Lindsay then suggests that she might get on the cover if she develops an eating disorder or considers a boob job (Cartoon Network editing this dialogue to Lindsay considering she should get an acting coach or her hair and nails done instead). Chris asks Trent if he has anything to say to any of the remaining campers in the contest. Trent says that he wants to tell Gwen that he's rooting for her and misses her. He also admits that he is in love with her and hopes that she's over him kissing Heather. Izzy jumps in and says that if she were Gwen, Trent would have gotten seriously maimed. After chewing Trent out, Izzy says she has to go to the bathroom, but instead of leaving, she urinates in the pool, grossing everyone out. Afterward, Chris starts asking everyone what they think of the five campers left in the contest. Everyone unanimously hates Heather, especially Eva, who wants the "scum-sucking, back-stabbing witch" to kiss her butt, and will enjoy watching her "go down." Chris asks Eva to say what she really thinks, and Eva replies that she just did. Izzy thinks Heather is a total psycho; Courtney disapproves of Heather's tactics, such as reading Gwen's diary but considers her a formidable competitor. Harold mentions that he thinks she's really scary, but he can probably take her down before Courtney finally catches him and starts beating him with the lamppost. Trent says he never wants to meet another person like Heather, while Lindsay says that she's really mean. Ezekiel and Katie think she's bossy, Beth loved telling her off, and Sadie wonders how she made it this far even though no one liked her. Eva answers Sadie from a distance by complaining about Heather once more. Courtney says that she wants Duncan to win, and though she tries to hide her true feelings, it's evident to everyone that she likes him. DJ, patting a bandaged Bunny, talks about how tough Duncan is and how he wrestled a grizzly bear. He then slams the table that Bunny is on, sending him flying. Meanwhile, Harold is up in a tree with the lamppost wrapped around him, talking about how much he hates Duncan and all of the pranks he played on him at the camp. But after calling him an idiot, Harold falls out of the tree. Bridgette then says that Duncan is not that tough and that Courtney told her all about his sweet side. For Lindsay, she didn't like him due to his abuse of deer and trees. Katie and Sadie talk about how fun Owen was but recall he was pretty mean in the dodgeball challenge. Trent reaffirms that he likes Gwen. Courtney agrees that Gwen is smart, but isn't a "team player," comparing Gwen to herself and suggesting that she should be in Gwen's place. Noah tells her to get over it, causing Courtney to throw her drink at him in retaliation, knocking him into the water. Lindsay says that Gwen is harsh sometimes, but in the end, she played an awesome joke on Heather by planting Harold's red ant farm in her bed. Bridgette says that she liked Gwen and Leshawna because of how nice they were to her when the teams merged and wanted either of them to win. She then hits Ezekiel, who is trying to make a move on her. Lindsay wants to talk about Leshawna but addresses her as "Lefawnda," which everyone angrily corrects her for it. Harold says that at first, he thought Leshawna was really loud, but he soon realized that she is his soulmate. Courtney has nothing bad to say about Leshawna, despite claiming she excels at saying bad things about people. Katie and Sadie think Leshawna is the best, even though they weren't on her team. Katie then giggles as Noah reminds her about how Leshawna had locked Heather in the fridge once, and states that anyone that could come up with a prank like that deserved his vote. Later that evening, the ex-campers meet by the pool to discuss who they think should win. Trent notices Cody's severe sunburn, who tries to pass it off as just being sensitive to touch. During their conversation, Cody states that he would want Gwen to win. Lindsay remarks on how Gwen chose someone better looking and more stylish than him, but Cody says that he only wants Gwen to be happy, which Trent thought was cool. After stating some more ideas of who should win, Chris arrives and tells everyone that they will be voting off the next camper on Total Drama Island. Bunny then falls from the sky onto Lindsay's lap, who asks if he's Tyler. Due to snappy wordplay from Chris, Katie and Sadie think that he is asking them which camper from the final five do they want to spend time with that evening, so they think it would be cool for Leshawna to join them. Shocked, Courtney argues the logic and tells them that if they like Leshawna, then they shouldn't vote for her, however, in saying Leshawna's name, Courtney is counted as a third vote for Leshawna. Harold, still with the lamppost wrapped around him, is incensed, thinking that Courtney is trying to get back at him through Leshawna, like how he hurt Duncan by eliminating her. He starts slap fighting with Courtney, who retorts by telling him to get off of him and they fall into the pool, much to Noah's pleasure, who responds by muttering "Excellent." Lindsay's up next, and she tells the others not to worry, as she won't vote for Leshawna. Again saying Leshawna's name, it counts as a vote, currently to four votes. DJ calls her out, but Lindsay thinks DJ is voting for her, so she corrects him by saying he has to vote for someone on the island, like Leshawna, racking up another vote for Leshawna. Izzy then screams at everyone to not say "Leshawna," which increases the vote to six. A nearby parrot then says the name "Leshawna," bringing the total to seven. Trent argues that the vote doesn't count since the parrot has no idea who Leshawna is, which counts as vote eight. The parrot then says "Polly want a Leshawna," giving Leshawna nine votes and eliminating Leshawna. At Camp Wawanakwa, a shocked Leshawna is dragged to the Boat of Losers and tossed on board by Chef. A cheerful Chris is then seen walking up to her at the Playa Des Losers' dock and signs off the show. Characters * Beth * Bridgette * Chef * Chris * Cody * Courtney * DJ * Duncan * Eva * Ezekiel * Geoff * Gwen * Harold * Heather * Izzy * Justin * Katie * Leshawna * Lindsay * Noah * Owen * Sadie * Trent * Tyler * Bear * Parrot Trivia General *This is the only episode without a challenge to feature an elimination. *Despite being a significant part of the episode, none of the final five campers have any lines, and also have very little screen time. *It is possible that the original plot for this episode was completely different. This is shown on Teletoon's Total Drama Island: Totally Interactive!, which gives a summary of a modeling challenge, hence the episode's title "Haute Camp-ture." This could explain why Leshawna is eliminated in this episode even though there was no challenge. **The iTunes release of the episode and some TV guides display the fashion contest description. *The beginning of the episode shows what the final five are doing on the island: **Leshawna bursts out of the cabin and throws up over a railing. **Heather and Gwen are chased by a bear. **Owen swims in the lake covered in leeches. **Duncan fishes and snags Owen's bathing suit. *These are the known people that the eliminated campers wanted to win if they could vote: **Eva: Duncan, because she likes his style and his tactics in Dodgebrawl. **Noah: Leshawna, because she locked Heather in the fridge. **Katie and Sadie: Owen, because he is fun. **Cody: Gwen, because he likes her. **Beth: Owen, but gives no reason. **Courtney: Duncan, because she likes him. **Harold: Leshawna, because he likes her, and reluctantly Duncan because Courtney forces him to. **Trent: Gwen, because he likes her. **Bridgette: Gwen or Leshawna. **Lindsay: Gwen, because she dumped Harold's red ant farm into Heather's bed. **DJ: Duncan, because of the dodgeball strategy and for finding Bunny. **Geoff: Owen or Duncan, the former because he can burp the entire Alphabet and the latter because of his dodgeball strategy. **Everyone wants Heather to lose, but they miss the opportunity to vote her off. **Thus, the result is: ***Owen receives three votes from Katie, Sadie, and Beth, and possibly a fourth vote from Geoff. ***Duncan receives three votes from Eva, Courtney, and DJ, with a possible fourth vote from Geoff. ***Gwen receives three votes from Cody, Trent, and Lindsay, and possibly a fourth vote from Bridgette. ***Leshawna receives two votes from Noah and Harold (not counting what he says to Courtney since he whispered behind her back that he would not vote for Duncan), and possibly a third vote from Bridgette. ***Heather receives no votes. ***Ezekiel, Izzy, Justin and Tyler did not reveal who they are supporting. However Izzy likely would want Owen to win due to their relationship. *The characters that vote for Leshawna are: **Sadie **Katie **Courtney **Lindsay (twice) **Izzy **A parrot that repeats Leshawna's name (twice) **Trent *It is revealed that Katie and Sadie are from Toronto, Ontario. *This marks the first time that Chris doesn't recap the previous episode. *The activities the eliminated campers are engaging in throughout the episode are: **Beth - Getting a facial. **Bridgette and Geoff - Making out. **Cody - Trying to get a tan, but fails and gets sunburnt. **Courtney - Hunting down Harold and threatening to sue the show. **DJ - Taking care of Bunny, and also losing him several times. **Eva - Lifting weights and bad mouthing Heather. **Ezekiel - Attempting to get close to Bridgette. **Harold - Hiding from Courtney. **Izzy - Acting extremely strange around Katie, Sadie, and Noah; later barbecuing coconuts. **Justin - Jumping off the diving board. **Katie and Sadie - Being with each other, and hanging out by the pool bar with Noah and Izzy. **Lindsay - Looking for Tyler (she can't remember who Tyler is, or what he looks like). **Noah - Hanging out with Katie and Sadie and complaining about how he was the third person voted off. **Trent - Rooting for Gwen and hanging out with some of the others. **Tyler - Making out with Lindsay. *This episode is similar to the Aftermaths in the second and third seasons, as it mainly focuses on the eliminated contestants. *Izzy doesn't seem to believe that Trent is still in a relationship with Gwen, after the incident between him and Heather, almost similar to how Gwen reacts when she sees Trent again in The Very Last Episode, Really!. Also, Izzy's shout of "Blah-blah-blah, I'm a liar!" appears to hint her former relationship with Justin. *Every relationship except Izzy and Owen's has at least one hint towards it in this episode. *This episode is named "After the Dock of Shame" on Cartoon Network, as well as on the Total Drama Island: The Complete First Season DVD set. Continuity *This is the second episode of Total Drama Island not to contain a challenge. *Courtney has found out about Harold rigging the votes that lead to her elimination and is filing a lawsuit against the show because of it. *This is the second episode to display female nudity (Izzy, in the pool, pulls her swimsuit bottom out of the water and realizes it is hers. She dives back down, and her censored buttocks are briefly shown). *This is the second episode in which a camper is voted off without a campfire ceremony, with the first being That's Off the Chain! **It’s also the third episode where a camper is eliminated without a vote. *This is the first episode in which Bridgette and Geoff kiss. **This makes them the last of the six couples in Total Drama Island to kiss. References *This episode's title possibly parodies the phrase, Haute Couture. Goofs *Harold claims that Duncan gave him the underwear sandwich in If You Can't Take The Heat... when it is actually Geoff who gave it to him. *Chris's jet ski almost completely changes colors from when he leaves the camp to when he arrives at Playa Des Losers. When he leaves, it is red with black accents. When he comes back in from the theme song, it has turned pink with purple and green accents. *When Courtney says she wants Duncan to win, Katie is wearing regular clothes. There were also lip-syncing errors, as Courtney's voice is heard, but Lindsay's mouth is moving. *When Courtney is talking about Duncan, she is holding the lamp post that she just beat Harold with. In the very next scene, when Harold is talking about Duncan, it is shown tied around him. *In the flashback of Heather getting attacked by Harold's ant farm, the bunny on her pajama shirt appears missing. *In the flashback of Courtney and Duncan cuddling from The Sucky Outdoors, Harold is nowhere to be seen. *In the flashback of Courtney and Duncan stealing food from Chef's fridge, Ezekiel's face is missing from the milk carton. *When the losers are gathered around the pool talking about who they would vote to win, Trent is holding his guitar. The moment Chris appears, it is nowhere to be seen. It shows up again while Courtney is scolding Katie and Sadie for voting Leshawna off. **Trent and Courtney also overlap while sitting next to each other, making it look as if Courtney is sitting on his hand. *During Ezekiel's introduction, his arm overlaps the pool stair's railing. *When Sadie is swimming in the pool, she's in her bare feet. However, she is seen wearing her regular sandals right before she falls in, as well as after she gets out. *In the flashback of Owen belching the alphabet, he ends the alphabet with the American "Zee," even in the Canadian version of the show, even though the original episode ("Not Quite Famous") used the Canadian "Zed." *Noah removes his shirt and places it on the bar after Sadie accidentally splash at him. However, the shirt disappears in later scenes. *Izzy's wristband is either on her left wrist (instead of her right) or is missing throughout the episode. *Noah is seen reading a book before Izzy teases him for kissing Cody. However, after the flashback, the book he is holding disappears. *In the scene where Harold asks Trent for bologna, Ezekiel is nowhere to be seen, but he somehow appears in the scene later, when he calls Harold a traitor. *When Cody, Trent, Courtney, Harold, Ezekiel, and Izzy gasp about Katie and Sadie wanting to vote Leshawna off, Ezekiel has his sunglasses on, but when Izzy tells everyone not to vote her off, his sunglasses have vanished. Running Gags * Lindsay's running gag: Lindsay refers to Leshawna as Lafawnduh. Lindsay has also forgotten who Tyler is, and mistakes Eva, an Eskimo, and DJ's bunny for him. * Courtney complaining about her unfair elimination in Basic Straining. * Harold trying to hide from Courtney. * DJ's bunny getting injured. * Izzy's eccentric behavior in the pool. * Everyone (including a parrot) accidentally voting for Leshawna. See also Category:Episodes Category:Total Drama episodes Category:Total Drama Island episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Beth Category:Episodes focusing on Bridgette Category:Episodes focusing on Chris Category:Episodes focusing on Cody Category:Episodes focusing on Courtney Category:Episodes focusing on DJ Category:Episodes focusing on Eva Category:Episodes focusing on Ezekiel Category:Episodes focusing on Geoff Category:Episodes focusing on Harold Category:Episodes focusing on Izzy Category:Episodes focusing on Katie Category:Episodes focusing on Lindsay Category:Episodes focusing on Noah Category:Episodes focusing on Sadie Category:Episodes focusing on Trent Category:Episodes with no eliminations Category:Episodes focusing on all campers